Jealousy
by Alyssu
Summary: She was not jealous...she was not jealous. She was just angry for no apparent reason.


**Author's Note: Yunoki is very OOC in my stories about he and Kahoko…I apologize, but that's simply my image of him in my mind… :D**

_Disclaimer – La Corda d'Oro does not belong to me. Oh, Hinoki…_

_Jealousy_

For your information, Hino Kahoko was absolutely not jealous.

Sure, she felt this irrepressible surge of _rage_ and _anger_ when she saw that third-year pull _her _fiancée aside for a private conversation, but it was _not_ jealousy. Sure, her head was pounding, and her heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her and crushed beyond all recognition, but that didn't mean anything. Sure, her eyes were burning with unwept tears, but that was from the strong stench of that stupid third-year's perfume.

It was _not_ jealousy.

She would keep her calm, she would keep her cool, and she would not fly off the handle simply because some third-year in high school was stealing a private moment with _her_ fiancée like a lover wou—

"Yunoki-sama, I…I love you!" The third-year cried out suddenly, and Kahoko gasped from behind the stone pillar that hid her from their view.

Kahoko peered around the stone pillar, ignoring the music and chatter coming from the ballroom behind her. Her golden-brown eyes searched the indigo-haired bishounen's face for any emotion, her heart wrenching. She gasped slightly and instinctively reddened when his own liquid-gold gaze caught her own.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru Matsuri-san." Azuma said serenely. "You are a wonderful person, and although you are very lovely, I must tell you with great regrets that your love for me is unrequited. I'm truly very sorry. And you do realize I am engaged, no?"

The brunette in front of him buried her face in her palms, silently sobbing. When she gained control of her emotions, she looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I-It's alright, Yunoki-sama. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you…"

And with that, she wiped the last of her tears away and ran back towards the party. She ran past a stunned Kahoko, who stared after her.

"Aren't you going to come out now, Kahoko?" Azuma had turned to gaze at the full moon, his back to her.

"Ne, that was heartless of you, Azuma." Kahoko reprimanded when she had reached him.

Azuma wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close. "She was annoying."

"…Demon." Kahoko murmured as she leaned against him.

"By the way, Kahoko," Azuma trailed off, slightly embarrassed. "You…you look rather lovely tonight."

Kahoko straightened in surprise, and unconsciously smoothed her sea-foam colored dress. It wasn't much of a dress, for it was a little below knee-length. It was strapless, and the straps that had to be tied behind her back were really just a large, sea-foam colored silk material (just a few shades darker than her dress) that had to be tied into a bow behind her. (It wasn't really part of the dress, but had been included.) She wore ballet slippers the color of her dress (that doubled as everyday or party shoes) with the lace ties that matched the shoes. (The ribbons weren't really long, leading halfway up to her knees.) Her long red hair trailed down her back, and her pale cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"What were you doing with that third-year?" Kahoko demanded, overcoming her flattered moment.

"I thought you saw the whole thing, Kaho-_chan_." Azuma whispered seductively in her ear. His breath tickled said hearing organ, and she shivered.

"I…I did." Kahoko said after a moment's struggle to remember her next words. "But I want to know."

"She confessed and I rejected her." Azuma shrugged. "No big deal; Same as every day."

Kahoko, who had settled back into his arms, pulled away in horrified shock. "You get that every day?! Where am I during that?"

"Calm down." Azuma said loftily. "She's only a high-schooler. We're what, twenty-one, twenty-two?"

Kahoko pouted. "W-Well…"

"Wait," Azuma's eyes darkened, and he smirked. "Are you _jealous_ of a high school girl, Kahoko?"

"W-WHAT?!" Kahoko yelped, "N-NO!"

"You _are_." Azuma chuckled.

"I am not!" Kahoko snapped, wrenching herself from Azuma's grasp, and turning to go back inside the ballroom. "We should head back; Fuyumi's probably worried."

Azuma chuckled from behind a pale hand, but followed her anyway.

---

"Kahoko, I said I was sorry…" Azuma said as he followed her around like a dejected lover. "What more do I have to do?"

"Admit that I wasn't jealous." Kahoko said coldly.

"But you _were_ jealous." Azuma smirked. "Why can you just admit that you were consumed with petty jealousy?"

"Because I wasn't." Kahoko snorted. "And you're one to talk."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Azuma asked in a mocking tone.

"High school, my second year." Kahoko snapped. "Does that ring a bell?"

Azuma pretended to think. "High school, your second year…Enlighten me, darling."

"Concurs. Threatening. Fake fiancé. Ayano. Kiss." Kahoko said frostily. "Glare. Kaji. Threats."

"Oh, right…" Azuma murmured thoughtfully. "I'd forgotten…"

"Really, Azuma, really?" Kahoko shook her head with exasperation. "Baka…"

She strode away quickly, Azuma chasing after her again. When he caught her by the arm, he hissed. "Kahoko, stop this. Everyone's going to be talking about this if they notice you're upset with me."

"And Grandmother will be angry and break off our engagement if there are any rumors surrounding our engagement." Kahoko recited dutifully.

Azuma pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "That's a good girl."

Kahoko huffed, but didn't pull away. She gave a large smile, but her tone was laced with malice. "This is only for show right now, Azuma. I'm still angry at you."

---

"Kahoko, you were jealous." Azuma said later that evening when they had arrived at the beach house that belonged to Azuma. (No one from the Yunoki family was allowed into it other than Miyabi.) "Just admit it."

Kahoko, who had just changed into a nightgown, crossed her arms and glared. "I was not jealous, Azuma. I was merely curious at your doings."

"What, now you don't trust me?" Azuma snapped, crossing his own arms over his toned chest. "You think I'm going to cheat on you?"

"…" Kahoko turned away. "You're very attractive, Azuma. And you said it yourself: I'm not very attractive or very smart."

Azuma growled, and stomped out of the living room. "I'm going to bed."

---

Kahoko tossed and turned in her bed. Groaning, she glanced at the alarm clock, only to discover she had been lying awake for several hours. (Although she and Azuma lived in the same house, and would be even after their marriage, they had decided to sleep in different bedrooms to discourage rumors.)

A large clap of thunder startled her, and she crept out of bed. Quietly, she scampered to the large window and peered outside. It was raining heavily, rather surprising considering the light drizzle that had cut Fuyumi's birthday party short. Another loud clap of thunder startled her, and she dove for her bed, curling up into the fetal position.

"It'll be over soon." She murmured softly to herself. "It'll be over soon."

---

Azuma opened his eyes sleepily, and felt a sudden thirst for water. He swung his legs over the mattress edge, and walked sleepily to the kitchen. As he passed by Kahoko's bedroom, he could've sworn he heard whimpering. He thought nothing of it until was back in his bed.

A loud clap of thunder startled him, but he shook off the shock. After all, he had no fear of the thunder…unlike…Kahoko…

"Kahoko!"

Worried, he practically leapt out of bed, and ran down the hallway to said redhead's room. His heart was pounding so hard in distress, it was as if the whole world could hear him. If Kahoko was frightened…Oh, he could kick himself for being so stupid. But not now. Now, Kahoko needed him…

"Kahoko!" He yelled, throwing the door to her bedroom open. "Kahoko!"

A timid voice came from under the bed covers. "A-Azuma?"

The bed covers lifted slightly, and Azuma could barely make out the outline of Kahoko's face. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. He smoothed her hair with one hand, murmuring comforting words.

"It's alright, Kaho." Azuma whispered, tilting her head upwards to look her in the eyes. He began to place gentle kisses on her face.

"…" Kahoko was silent, her eyes closed as Azuma rained kisses on her.

More thunder startled them both, and Kahoko squeaked in surprise, hugging Azuma tearfully.

"Shh, shh." Azuma murmured, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright, love."

Kahoko started to cry. "A-Azu…ma…"

"It's going to be okay…" Azuma whispered to her.

"I-It's not t-that…" Kahoko hiccupped. "I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Azuma asked, their early dispute forgotten.

"For being…" Kahoko clung to his shirt. "J-Jealous."

"Stupid." Azuma growled, smoothing her hair. "You think I really care about being right at this moment?"

Kahoko smiled sadly. "I'm still sorry."

"It's okay." Azuma smiled, "But I don't particularly care about being right when you're scared halfway to death?"

Kahoko smiled warily. "Sorry about the jealousy. I was being stupid."

"It's okay." Azuma coughed. "I suppose I was being…evil about it."

"You were." Kahoko said bluntly. "But I suppose that was my fault in the first place, for getting jealous."

"I'd be jealous too." Azuma tried to reassure her. "If I saw you with Tsukimori or Hihara."

They sat on her bed in silence, with the occasion loud thunder and brightness of a sudden lightning strike. Whenever this happened, Kahoko would cling tighter to Azuma, who held her tighter.

"Shh, shh…" Azuma whispered.

"…A-Azuma…" Kahoko whimpered, clinging to his shirt. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Kahoko, I've already forgiven you for that…" Azuma chuckled.

"Not for that." Kahoko laughed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. For having you hold me like this at three in the morning."

"It's alright." Azuma waved off the notion. "I'd get up at two if it meant sharing a moment like this with you."

Kahoko smiled, but something caught her attention. "Hey, did the thunder stop?"

"I think so." Azuma looked at the window curiously, and got up to leave. "I'll go back to my room now."

Kahoko suddenly gripped the sleeve of his nightshirt. Her eyes were cast downward, and her face slightly pink. "Couldn't you…stay with me tonight?"

"…" Azuma smiled. "I suppose."

---

_Three Months Later…_

"Kahoko, I know we just got married, but honestly, are you sure?" Azuma asked in exasperation.

"I'm positive." Kahoko fretted. "I'm really pregnant…"

Azuma sighed. "It's positive?"

"Yes." Kahoko gulped. "All fourteen of them."

Azuma shrugged. "Oh well. I was bound to happen sooner or later…"

"Yeah…" Kahoko laughed. "Azuma?"

"Yes?"

"I want blueberries." Kahoko said seriously.

"Blueberries?"

"Mm-hm." Kahoko nodded earnestly. "Chocolate blueberries served with a side of raw salmon."

Azuma's eyes widened. "But where am I going to get chocolate blueberries with raw salmon?"

"I dunno…" Kahoko's eyes filled with tears. "B-But…I _need_ it…"

Azuma took a deep breath. "I'll be right back."

'_Only nine months more of this…'_

_---_

_Nine months later…_

"Aw, Azuma!" Kahoko cooed. "Look at your pretty little baby!"

Azuma glanced at his wife and newborn child. "Have you decided on a name for him yet?"

"Well, I like…" Kahoko blushed. "Akuma."

" 'Devil'?" Azuma asked in astonishment.

"Trust me." Kahoko snorted. "If he's anything like _you_ were in his school years, it'll be the perfect name."

"…That is true." Azuma admitted.

"Aw, my pretty little Akuma-kun!" Kahoko cooed. "I love you sooo much!"

Azuma's eye twitched. He was losing to his son…He would not lose to his son, he simply would not…He was not going to be jealous…He was not jealous…He was…

"You're my whole world, Akuma-kun!"

Jealous.

-

**I swear, my Hinoki stories are getting shorter and shorter… -sweatdrop- But I'm getting inspiration from everything now…Maybe I should compile them into a 100 moments thing…That was what I thought when I first started this one-shot. Most likely, I won't start one, because I'm really lazy in my updating of summaries...which I'd have to do everytime I update...**

**Is it just me, or did the quality of the writing start out okay at the beginning and end up as bad at the end?**

**Hm…**

**I do like the theme for this one. Jealousy. :D Yunoki's such a hawt hypocrite. Also, I learned that eating blueberries, salmon, or chocolate before a test can actually help you remember things. My teacher was like, "So before the state tests, you guys can eating chocolate-covered salmon with a side of blueberries. :D" It sounded like something a pregnant woman could want, so...here it is. :D**

**~Minaa**


End file.
